A Loving Miko
by FTNarutoFan100
Summary: After Kagome made her wish the well teleported her back to her homeworld 3 days later. While everybody in the feudal era had a happy ending and even everybody else except for Kagome getting to live happy. So what happens when Kun-Loon sends her daughter to live with Kagome's dad's best friend from highschool.


**A Loving Miko**

Summary

I

V

After Kagome made her wish the well teleported her back to her homeworld 3 days later. While everybody in the feudal era had a happy ending and even everybody else except for Kagome getting to live happy. So what happens when Kun-Loon sends her daughter to live with Kagome's dad's best friend from highschool.

Disclaimer

_I don't own Furaba or Inuyasha. I'm only saying this once and only once. In this story it's gonna start in the middle of school. Yeah I know that Kagome is supposed to start her first year and kyo and then starts in second year but I'm switching it up. So it's gonna be when they start their school festival and Kagome is the new student in Tohru's class. That's it and I hope you like the story!_

(-w-)

After all that Kagome's been through she is the only person without a happy ending. Sango and Miroku got married and now has twin girls. Koga got married to Ayame and is now chief of the wolf tribe. Kohaku is training to be a full fledged demon slayer. Rin started living with Kaede so she can live around some humans before going back to Sesshomaru.

Kagome barely managed to graduate from middle school. Kagome started to seep into a low depression. All summer and the beginning of school Kagome just stayed in her room, trained on her Miko powers, agility, and strength, studied, or cried at the well.

Now

'Kagome still haven't decided what highschool she wants to go to.' Kun-loon thinks as she looks at a highschool recommendation mail. 'Hey! This school is near where HE lives. Maybe he can take care of my daughter. There are two boys and a girl living with him maybe he can use another girl.' Kun-loon thinks as she glances at her phone.

Kun-loon calls somebody and soon after she hangs up and calls Kagome down to the living room.

"Hey mama." Kagome says as she sits on the couch in front of her mother. "Hey Kagome. I'm sending you to go live with your father's best friend from highschool." Kun-loon tells Kagome with a sorry smile.

Kagome head goes down a little bit shadowing her eyes. "Oh… when?" Kagome asks. "I was thinking maybe today. Sohma-San already agreed to take you in along with his younger cousins and one of their friends." Kun-loon says.

"Oh. It's fine by me. I'll start packing now." Kagome says before she gets up and heads to her room. "I hope I made the right choice." Kun-loon thinks out loud.

After Kagome packed up her bags of clothes, other life necessities, and other things that her friends from the feudal era gave her. Like Sango's gigantic boomerang weapon and gas mask. Miroku's rosary that he abandoned after his wind tunnel closed. Sesshomaru's Tenseiga and Inuyasha's Tessaiga.

Kagome, Souta, Kun-loon, and Grandpa Higurashi all got into their van and drove all the way to the other side of Tokyo, into a forest, and they stopped right in front of a house. Kagome and everybody else gets out of the car.

"I guess this is it." Kagome says as she grabs the things her friends from the feudal era gave her. "Yep. This is where Sohma-San lives." Kun-loon says as she grabs a box. When the family walked into the house nobody was in there. So they quickly found Kagome's room and settled down her things.

Surprisingly there was already furniture in the room ready for Kagome. After the family was done they said their goodbyes and so everybody except Kagome got into their van and rode home.

Kagome sighs. "I guess I'm living here now. The forest kind of reminds me of the feudal era." Kagome says as she lays on her bed. "I guess it can't be helped."

Kagome puts on a beanie to cover her hair, some training clothes, and heads outside and on the roof of the house. Kagome sits with her legs crossed and closes her eyes. The leaves on the trees starts to move roughly. A whoosh of wind starts to form around her.

A few minutes later she opens her eyes to see 3 teens walking towards the house with grocery bags in their hands. 'I guess those are the three teens mama was talking about.' Kagome says as she relaxes the moving leaves.

All of a sudden the three teens stopped walking and looked at Kagome on the top of the roof. Kyo quickly finds his way up to the roof and behind Kagome. "Who the hell are you and what are you doing here?" Kyo Asks Kagome.

"Who the fuck are you to question me?" Kagome Asks in a scary voice but Kyo didn't even flinch. Kyo throws a punch at Kagome but Kagome dodges it and jumps off the roof landing on her feet.

In the process her beanie comes off and lands at her feet letting her hair loose and move with the wind. "I'm Kagome Higurashi. Now who the fuck are you?!" Kagome Asks Kyo as he jumps off the roof beside Kagome.

"Kyo Sohma." Kyo says as he holds his wrist with his protection beads closely to him. Kagome takes note of his behavior and turns towards Yuki and Tohru. "I'm sorry for his behavior he is very cautious at times. I'm Yuki Sohma." Yuki says as he holds his hand out for her to shake.

"Glad to know." Kagome says as she shakes Yuki's hand. "Oh! I'm Tohru Honda." Tohru says as Kagome and Tohru shakes hands. "I'm very sorry for just barging in and settling my things. My father is best friends with the owner of the house so my mom thought it was best to stay here to get my mind off of things." Kagome Says.

"Oh no! Don't think that way! We welcome you into our home." Tohru Says as the two walks off into the house.

"She was eyeing my beads." Kyo Says. "Yeah I noticed." Yuki says back.

"I heard that the Higurashis owns a shrine and that their daughter had a bunch of illnesses so she missed a lot of school days."

"Yeah. But it's oddly weird that she doesn't look sick."

"Yeah. She used to live at a shrine. Do you think maybe she's a priestess?"

"I don't know. The only way to find out is to ask." Yuki says living that as the last line in their conversation. Yuki walked away and left Kyo there to stare at his beads.

'Maybe she has some type of powers.' Kyo thinks before her walks into the house

(-w-)

_Shigure's P.O.V. _

Around 7 o'clock I came into my house to see Tohru and girl in the kitchen making dinner while Kyo was on the roof and Yuki in his room doing homework. I walk into the kitchen.

"Hello! You must be Kagome Higurashi. It's nice to finally meet you." I say as Torhu and Kagome look at me. "Hello Sohma-San. My mother has told me many things about you." Kagome compliments me.

"Oh! Well I guess word gets around about me! Please call me Shigure! If you need me I'll be in my office~" I say before I leave for my office.

"I still can't believe Akito let her live here. I can't wait to find out the reason why soon." I say as I smirk.

(-w-)

_Regular P.O.V._

After the girls made dinner everybody sat down and started to eat at the table. Unusually Kyo starts up a conversation.

"Kagome. I heard you used to have a lot of illnesses." Kyo Says.

"That's true." Kagome says.

"So what happened?"

"Oh. They come and disappear."

"I heard your family owns a shrine." Yuki says getting a nod from Kyo.

"Yeah. The Higurashi Shrine. I guess it's really popular even on this side of Tokyo."

"Yeah. Are you a priestess?"

"Actually yes. Great question."

"So you have powers?" Tohru Asks oblivious of the tension in the room.

"Yes. May I say you have a very nice aura Tohru."

"Thank you!"

"And for Shigure, Yuki, and Kyo. You have great auras also but you each have animal auras too." Kagome says trying to drag the conversation longer.

"Yes, thank you. May I ask what animal we each have?" Shigure Asks curiously. "Of course. Shigure has a dog, Yuki a Rat, and Kyo a cat and then a demon behind it." Kagome says making everybody shocked.

"How did you know?" Yuki Asks. "I'm a priestess. I know auras." Kagome replies. "I didn't get to say his before but nice protection beads. I guess their protecting that demon-" Kagome says but gets cut off by Kyo putting his hand on her mouth.

Kagome takes Kyo's hand off of her mouth. "I guess I said more than I should've. I'm sorry Kyo." Kagome says as she brushes her fingers against his beads. "Sorry I couldn't finish dinner Tohru. I'll be heading out to train." Kagome gets up and leaves the house.

"Should we tell Akito?" Kyo Asks. "It's not a should it's a must. Nothing must go unheard by him." Shigure says. "I'm sorry dinner didn't go too well." Tohru apologizes. "It's ok Ms. Honda. It's not your fault." Yuki reassures Tohru.

Everybody put their dishes up. Tohru started washing dishes, Yuki started his bath, Shigure went to his office to call Hatori and inform him what happened and Kyo went to go find Kagome.

(-w-)

Kyo walks up to Kagome with Tenseiga and Tessaiga in her hands. "You use swords?" Kyo Asks as he leaned his back against a tree. "Yeah. I started learning when summer started. People say I'm a natural." Kagome says as she walks towards Kyo.

"Yeah it's pretty cool." Kyo Says as he gets off the tree and lets her lean on it. "How about we spar?" Kyo Says getting closer to Kagome. 'I guess he's getting more comfortable around me.' Kagome thinks.

"Sure. Do you even know how to fight?" Kagome says provoking him. "Oh? You don't even know!" Kyo Says with his face just a few inches away from Kagome's face. 'I can feel her breath…' Kyo thinks as he blushes a little bit. "Bet!" Kagome says just as their lips were close to each other.

Kyo backed up and got into his fighting stance. 'Too close.' Kyo and Kagome both think as they let out some air from their mouths. Kagome puts her swords down and gets into a fighting stance.

"Let's go!" Kagome yells. Kyo starts of with a punch to the cheek. Kagome dodges it by crouching down and she swipes her leg at his feet but Kyo jumps up in attempt to dodge Kagome. Unfortunately Kagome grabbed Kyo's leg and pulled him to the ground.

As soon as Kyo got dragged down to the ground he immediately got up. "Your rushing things. Take time to analyze things." Kagome says giving tips. "Bet!" Kyo replies. This time Kagome charges at Kyo with a kick to the stomach.

Kyo grabs her foot. Kagome starts to push Kyo back but Kyo pushes Kagome's foot to the side making her turn. Kyo quickly holds his arm around Kagome's neck and holds her arms behind her back in a lock.

"See what I mean? You took time and thought about your move." Kagome says. "I get it now." Kyo Says.

"Now what if I was to head bump you right now." Kagome says. Kyo starts thinking but Kagome head bumps him which made Kyo start bleeding and let go of Kagome. Kagome quickly turns around and gets into a fighting stance.

"Think fast. You never know when the fight is over. Your cautious. You need to always be cautious. Around anybody and everybody. You never know when somebody is gonna turn their backs on you." Kagome says as she walks towards Kyo with a medical kit in her hands.

Kagome fixes up Kyo's injury. "There you feel better?" Kagome Asks. "Yeah. Thanks." Kyo Says as he looks up at her with their faces just inches away. Kagome hugs Kyo but he doesn't transform. Kyo sits there shocked at what happened.

After a bit Kagome let's go. "You didn't hug back. That's quite rude." Kagome playfully pouted. Kyo gives a soft smile. "Well I hope this can make up for it." Kyo Says before he gives her a kiss on her forehead.

Kagome sits still at the contact as a little bit of pink creeps unto her cheeks. When Kyo backs up Kagome leaps up and hugs Kyo. "Thank you. I haven't been this happy since last school year." Kagome says as she breathes on Kyo's neck making him blush. Kyo hugs her back. "Yeah. Of course."

Kagome put her swords into their place on her belt and her and Kyo walked back home hand in hand. When the two walked in Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru stared at them. "What happened?" Tohru Asks. "I'll tell you later." Kagome replies.

"She can hug me." Kyo Says as the sohmas and Tohru looks at Kagome shocked. "Then I'll tell Hatori and Akito when I go to the main house tomorrow." Shigure says as he heads to his room. "What's so wrong with that?" Kagome Asks.

"I'll explain." Kyo Says as the two goes to the table with Yuki and Tohru. Yuki glares at Kyo while Kyo explained their curse to Kagome while still holding her hand. "Oh, I get it. No wonder the name Sohma felt familiar." Kagome Says.

Kagome explains about her going through the past. "Kaede once told me something. She said…

(-w-)

"_Kagome let me tell you a story." Kaede says. Kagome sits down and listens. "One day Kikyo was talking to god. God told her that he wants his most trustworthiest family to hold the gift of his zodiacs. She chose the family she thought was best for the job. The family of my generation was very loyal to God so they agreed to wield the gift._

_When she went back to god with 13 of the most trustworthiest Sohmas. He agreed to let them wield the gift. That's how the Zodiac curse was born." Kaede says._

(-w-)

That's it." Kagome explains. "This is no gift. It's a curse!" Kyo yells yanking his had way from Kagome's. "It once was a gift! A gift that they can summon how ever many rats or dogs or whatever zodiac they were assigned! Until some priestess from another shrine messed with the gift and made it a curse! So don't blame it on them!" Kagome yells as she runs to her room.

'They have no understanding of what those people have been through! They think just because they have a curse it's the end of the world. When in reality I've been through worse!' Kagome thinks as she punches a hole through the wall to the kitchen shocking Tohru who was washing dishes.

"I'm sorry. I'll fix it tomorrow." Kagome apologizes to Tohru.

"Oh it's ok! I can help you if you want. Tomorrow is Saturday so that means no school." Tohru Says. "Oh that's very generous of you. I gladly accept your offer." After that Kagome fell asleep peacefully and the next day she woke up and started to cook breakfast.

Tohru came down stairs after hearing dishes clashing. "Oh Kagome-Chan! You didn't have to cook I was gonna do it." Tohru Says as she cracks an egg. "Oh it's ok. You guys let me stay here and you offered to help me. I will be honored to cook for everybody." Kagome Says with a smile.

"Oh ok." Tohru says before she goes and sit down and watches tv. Soon enough Yuki and Shigure went to the living room. 'I see that Yuki's not much of a morning person.' Kagome says as she glances at the half sleep walking Yuki.

"Oh it's so wonderful that now we have two sweet girls cooking for us. Thank you very much." Shigure Says pervertedly. Yuki wakes up and it's Shigure then falls back asleep.

"Fucking pervert." Kagome mumbled. Yuki walked into the kitchen. Kagome puts her free hand on Yuki's chin to make him look down at her.

"Wake up Yuki-kun." Kagome says in a soft voice making Yuki wake up and blush. "Oh. Thank you for waking me up Kagome-San." Yuki says as he gives a truthful and very rare smile.

"No problem. Go sit down. Breakfast is almost finished." Kagome Says as she releases her hand from his chin. Yuki does what he's told. Then Kyo wakes up and goes straight for the kitchen. "Morning Kagome." Kyo Says as he reaches for the milk.

"Good Morning to you too." Kagome Says as she slaps his hand away. Kagome kisses Kyo on the cheek. "Go sit down. Tohru can you make the table. Breakfast is done." Kagome Says as Kyo goes and sit down. The 5 ate and Yuki went to his room, Shigure went to his room to get dressed, Kyo went training and the girls started to wash dishes.

"So what happened yesterday while you two were gone?" Tohru Asks. "Oh not too much." Kagome Says. For a few seconds the two stayed quiet. Then Kagome told Tohru everything.

Kagome and Tohru went and got supplies to fix the wall and they started working on it. "I can't believe that happened. It's like a dream or a fantasy!" Tohru exclaimed. "Yeah I guess." Kagome Says.

Shigure walks to the front door and looks at the two girls. "I'm going to go to the main house now. Bye!" Shigure says before he exits the house. Tohru and Kagome finally got done with the wall.

"I'm going to go study with Yuki. Do you want to join us so you'll be all caught up?" Tohru Asks. "No it's ok but can we do that tomorrow? I'm going to go train with Kyo." Kagome replies. "Sure! I'll tell Yuki." Tohru says before walking off.

Kagome put on her training clothes, grabbed Tenseiga and Tessaiga, and went to Kyo.

(-w-)

_That's it for this chapter. It probably sounds a bit boring but next chapter will be starting at episode 3. That's all I wanted to say. Bai bai!_


End file.
